The Vigil of Ralo'shan
by Ihsan997
Summary: Ralo'shan is a random NPC which was originally used as a sort of background info/color for the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj event back in vanilla WoW. Like much of Silithus, she has remained without any updates since the beginning of the game. Here's how she finally gets the new beginning she deserves.
1. Passersby

A/N: I normally like to write detailed outlines before I begin any story. This is the first time I will literally just start writing whatever comes to me. Honest reviews are very much welcome. I hope it doesn't come across as disorganized!

In the deserts of Silithus, a lone tower looked over a vast flat expanse of sand from its vantage point on a small mountain. All that could be seen was one large, flat expanse of nothingness flowing out in all directions. The air was still and not even the scarabs could be seen that day. There was nothing but nothing, an endless plain leading on to more endless plains.

Even as the graceful, feminine figure appeared over the horizon, there were still no signs of life. She stepped slowly and carefully back toward the mountain, with a grace that belied the soul of a battle-hardened warrior underneath. Her face was expressionless and her movement was so precise that it almost seemed rehearsed. Her hands were unmoving as they clasped the handle of the medium-sized bucket of water in front of her. She seemed as though she was in no hurry and almost without purpose. Her long, silver hair was tied into a single braid which hung down behind her back, contrasting beautifully with her flowing green gown. Her eyes had the faint silver glow typical of her people, and though they were wide open she did not even seem totally aware of or concerned with her surroundings.

As she walked, she stepped over tracks so well-worn that they seemed etched into the packed earth near the small mountain path leading to the tower. Her steps were so measured, so exact that she no longer thought consciously about where she needed to step. This had been her daily routine longer than she could even remember. The nearest hot spring was a bit of a walk and she had to plan her trips to wash her clothes and fetch drinking water carefully.

As she reached the tower, she carefully set the bucket down outside and held the bag containing her freshly washed clothes in one hand as she unlocked the door. Tucking the bag underneath her arm again, the lifted the bucket and set it inside on the ground floor of Staghelm Point, the lone tower which had been her prison for so long. She closed and locked the door behind her and placed her bag carefully on the table. The clothes were damp and would need to be hung out to dry. She placed the damp clothes into a wooden bowl and carefully carried them upstairs, her movement on the steps as precise and exact as her trail to and from the hot springs. In the top of the tower, she held each article of clothing over the railing and rung out the excess water, carefully placing each one down on said railing to dry. She repeated this slowly as though she was unconcerned with how long the chore took.

The sky had begun to turn somewhat red as the mid-afternoon shifted to late afternoon. She sat on one of the three wooden chairs in the top of the tower, watching the small number of the clouds in the sky drift by, searching for any interestingly shaped ones that would remind her of something. Of anything. It was highly entertaining and she savored those moments when there were clouds. She took a small wrapped package that was lying on the table at the top of the tower, carefully opening the aged paper and pulling out some sungrass and beansprouts. She grew everything herself in a patch of dirt next to the tower, and had trained herself to live comfortably on much less food than she had been used to before. She savored every last bite, chewing longer than was necessary and enjoying the aftertaste for a long while before taking another bite. Oh, how she enjoyed eating bean sprouts. And watching clouds at the same time? This would most certainly be a day to remember.

It was no longer possible to measure how many days later it was when she found herself again, sitting on the same chair, at the same table, facing the same direction as she viewed the beaten path which adventurers had once called a road in the valley down below. There were no clouds that day, and she didn't feel hungry at the time. There was always something new to look at, if one focused closely enough. She had already spent six hours reading through her prayer book, reveling in the teachings of Elune and verses about the moon which had not yet faded from the crumbling pages. It was the least she could do, and any less would leave her feeling like she had not accomplished anything that day. But for now, it was her time to look at things.

Then, from behind the lower eastern ridge of the mountain, she saw a sight which was rare yet still familiar. Four mounted animals carrying three travelers and some supplies were trotting alongside the road. Living people. People she could talk to. Her long years of isolation had been hard at first, but she eventually became used to it. She no longer needed contact with others - _others_ \- but she would never refuse it and always enjoyed it. If she had no options, she was perfectly content to look at things and care for her vegetable garden, given that she had freshly washed clothes and enough time to read her prayer book in the mornings. But she had met so many lovely, wonderful people in her time here at the tower and always cherished those moments where she was reminded that the world had not come to an end. She rose quicker than her usual movement speed, lighting one of the distinctive Kaldorei lanterns at one corner of the tower's roof with a snap of her fingers. Travelers often didn't take notice of Staghelm Point, and over the years she had learned to invoke the power over moonbeams Elune has bestowned upon her to quickly light the stone lantern before the potential visitors were out of sight. If they chose not to establish contact with her, she would extinguish the lantern and sit back down, satisfied with merely looking at the travelers and thinking of names she would like to give them. If they chose to stop by to stay for a day or even a few, she was always delighted to have the company. Either way, she would be fine. There were many things - living and unliving - to be looked at. Without even seeming to notice the lantern, the group was already turning toward her tower. How did they know where it was? Had other visitors from long ago informed them of her? Oh! Oh, did somebody out there remember her?

Calm down, she told herself. You shouldn't get your hopes up for nothing. Maybe they don't remember you, and if so then that's fine. You don't even know who "they" are. Still, the thought was difficult to supress. Nobody ever seemed to come to Staghelm Point intentionally. And even if it was some sort of a mistake, she measured based on her experience that they would reach the front door of her tower in approximately three minutes and seventeen seconds. If she held a false belief during those three minutes and seventeen seconds that some of her former visitors actually _remembered_ who she was, then what was the harm? It made her feel good.

Yes, it's okay to feel good. Some of your former visitors actually _remembered_ who you are and they mentioned you to these travelers. They are now visiting your tower based on recommendations from others. Believe!

The group was certainly interesting to behold. Two humans, a male and a female, were riding brown horses with the same colored manes. The male and the female both had sandy brown hair and she guessed that they might be relatives. Some sort of a fast moving ram was behind them, packed with some traveling gear. The fourth mount was a Kalimdor raptor, with...a female junge troll riding it? Oh, how unique for these two humans to bring such an individual on their journey with them. Who was she to judge? Perhaps this group would have a story she had not heard before.

She stood up from her chair, chiding herself politely for being so excitable. They haven't even reached the door yet and she was standing up? Perish the thought. At least she hadn't begun descending the staircase. What if she turned into a laughing stock?

Before she knew it, she travelers were dismounting and dusting off their clothes. The humans were both wearing brown leather pants and vests, with long-sleeved yellow shirts made from cotton underneath the vests. She was sure they were siblings. The troll was wearing brightly contrasting red and silver pants and shirt, and looked like she might be some sort of a rogue. Her gear was halfway between armor and clothing. Surely, this cross-factional crew must have an interesting story regarding the beginning of their friendship. Oh, the human female was knocking on the door! Time to go down.

She descended her staircase, placing a hand on her mouth as she chuckled slightly, the first emotion she had allowed to escape in a long time. This was such a great day already. She certainly hoped her ability to speak Common had not become rusty. Straightening her green dress, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

The human female was still standing there, a curious gaze aiming upward to meet her own. The male who appeared to be her brother was chatting with the troll female who was about an entire head taller than him. She smiled warmly, especially when she noticed the storm crow perched on the back of the ram creature.

"What brings you here?" she asked in crisp, slightly accented Common.

"We were passing by and had heard the inhabitant of this tower was hospitable toward travelers," replied the human with a bubbly, almost effervescent voice. What a wonderful person to listen to! And her belief was correct; somebody had remembered her! And told _others_ about her! She visibly pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"What you heard is correct. Staghelm Point is always welcoming to strangers traversing the wastes. May I ask your names?" Yes, that must have sounded friendly. They will certainly want to stay the night.

"I am Esmerelda Redsmith, ranger of the guild known as the Revenge Seekers."

"Ishnu-alah," she replied, doing her best to sound welcoming. She could hardly contain her giddiness.

"Thank you, and you as well," the human continued. "This is my twin brother Erikur Redsmith, also with-"

"I am honored," she interrupted, doing her best to show them that she felt honored.

"Y-yes, of course. And our special ally here is Sonja of the-"

"What brings you here?"

"Uh...well, the same thing that brought me and my sister here I guess," the human male answered. He looked at the troll and then back to the elf. "Sonja doesn't speak Common."

"I am honored."

Esmerelda clasped her hands together in front of her and continued smiling at their host, ignoring he confused look her brother was sharing with the troll. She noticed that their host was now looking expectedly at the storm crow. "You know what he is, don't you?" It was said as a statement rather than a question.

With a flash of green light, the storm crow morphed into a tall, light-blue skinned Druid of the Talon adorned with the animal furs and tree branches typical of his type.

"This is Geldor Rainsong, a mentor and adviser within our guild." The druid bowed as he was introduced. Esmerelda motioned to their host with her fingertips on both hands. "Are you Ralo'shan?"

Her heart fluttered both at the presence of another of her kind as well as the sound of her own name being spoken by another person. What a positive experience!

"Yes, that is I, Ralo'shan, Priestess of the Moon and member of the Sisterhood of Elune, formerly an Eternal Watcher of the Bronze Dragonflight. She held her hands out in an attempt to appear welcoming. "If you close the wooden gate behind you, your mounts will be safe while here. I have some fresh water and bean sprouts inside, as well as some chairs. Staghelm Point will be like your own home if you would prefer to stay here for a visit."

She wrinkled her nose without noticing. "I hope your blue-haired companion's raptor can get along with the other mounts!" Yes, humor is quite apt in social situations involving others. This was going perfectly.

"We were hoping you would invite us in," beamed Esmerelda. "We've heard nothing but positive things about you." Ralo'shan's heart was pounding at the barrage of kindness headed her way.

At the top of the tower, Esmerelda and Sonja took two of the chairs while Ralo'shan leaned against one of the corners of the tower and rested her back on one of the four support pillars holding up the roof. As Geldor moved to another corner, Erikur called on him and insisted that he sit. The druid refused at first, not wanting to appear greedy until the human male insisted that he would feel offended if the druid didn't sit. He relented and the human retreated to the other corner. Others are technically things, so by looking at them and observing them Ralo'shan was actually enjoying two activities at once. If she hadn't filled every page of her diaries ages ago, this would certainly have been a day to write about.

Once everyone was situated, Esmerelda wasted no time engaging in conversation. "Ralo'shan, what is it that you do out here?"

If she had a meter to measure her giddiness, it would certainly have indicated an excessively high measurement at this current time. She had rehearsed her story so many times that she considered herself an expert at telling it. Perhaps this group of travelers would also consider her an expert after she told it.

"It was here, nearly one-thousand years past, that the Qiraji began their march of destruction across Azeroth." She used to say Kalimdor, but with her people's entrance into the Alliance she felt it more politically correct to use inclusive language. "Thousands of lives were lost during the War of the Shifting Sands, most of them here in this desert during the initial invasion. I am one of only a few that remain, chained to both the past and the present. I do not know why I am to remain here but I know that I must."

"How do you know?" asked Erikur. That was exactly the question Ralo'shan had hoped to be asked next.

"I have been slain a hundred times," her voice revealing a combination of frustration, regret and joy (she was sharing her story with _others_). "I always wake here, alive. Some say I am cursed and others..." It was a long shot, but she hoped they would ask the right question if she trailed off as though something were on her mind.

"And others?" asked Erikur again. He was quite skilled at asking questions!

"They say that I am blessed and that I am a herald to harken a new era."

There was a moment of silence until Sonja nudged Esmerelda expectedly. "Oh, and, uh...what do you say?"

There it is. Her favorite question to be asked.

"Ancient forces that have not been seen or felt for a thousand years are stirring. The world weeps. Perhaps...a new Sundering comes. There is a sickness which is born within and it now seeps into our lands. There are nightmares in the Emerald Dream which now befoul our waking hours." She clasped her hands in front of her and lowered her eyelids first, and then her head, all for dramatic effect. Surely these travelers must understand the gravity of the situation.

She basked in the silence, likely a sign of their awe at her story. She raised her head and slowly opened her eyes (also for dramatic effect). Perhaps one of them would say something first. She was perfectly comfortable with the silence until then, as she was still able to look at them.

Esmerelda finally spoke up. "Ralo'shan, we actually stopped by hear for a purpose. We're on our way to Cenarion Hold to catch a flight path to Theramore. But after hearing about you from others, we thought it was important that we see you."

This was certainly turning out to be a great day. Not only had people remembered Ralo'shan, but they were also telling others positive things about her and those others wanted to take time out of their travel plans to visit her. It was overwhelming, it was almost too much to take in.

Before she could say anything, the human female continued.

"Well, you see...Ahn'Qiraj was destroyed. Like...almost a year ago. And we're pretty sure that you're no longer actually cursed, and since the bronze dragons stopped flying above this tower you probably aren't bound to this place anymore. Our guild would like to invite you to come with us to Theramore at our expense. We want you to leave Silithus."

Ralo'shan frowned, the sheer amount of shock too much for her to react in any other way. This wasn't what she had hoped for at all.


	2. A Confession

Ralo'shan ran her right thumb up and down her left index finger, trying to think of what she should do. She had built her life around tending to Staghelm Point, enjoying her days of solitude to the fullest. It was such an exciting place to be, and there was always so much going on. Somehow, despite her tight schedule, she had found ways to daydream about what it would be like the next time other people visited her. Perhaps once every two months travelers would stop by and she knew it was her duty to be a gracious host. The time in between would give her the occasional chance to rehease the speeches and monologues travelers would certainly expect her to deliver, as well as brainstorm on potential questions they might ask or statements they might make and how she could respond to them in a satisfactory manner.

This was so different, though. She had not planned for this. This was outside of the rules. Interactions with others required planning and preparation, not random questions about...oh, it was so hard to think. It had been so long since she had felt flustered; most travelers were always so easy to entertain. Now it was a struggle on her part to continue thinking happy thoughts while at the same time formulating an appropriate response to such a negative situation.

Ralo'shan didn't notice the concerned eyes of Geldor as the druid peered into her, sensing the bubbling anxiety. "Actually Esmerelda, we are quite tired from our journey. Since Priestess Ralo'shan has been kind enough to offer us shelter for the night, perhaps we could begin unpacking our belongings and preparing our temporary quarters."

Ralo'shan looked up, not realizing her impropriety. She was supposed to be in deep thoughts as she contemplated what to do next. Looking at others could come later. It should come later. But it did not. It came now.

"The tower is spacious, but it will be cramped if we all try to cram in to the bottom. There is already a mattress there under the table which I assume belongs to the priestess. We can set up our tents outside, in front of the door but within the confines of the fence." His way of speaking was very precise and descriptive. He was not only enjoyable to look at, but also to listen to.

To look at? Oh me, she thought, you have the silliest randy thoughts sometimes. This is time for listening to everybody equally. Perhaps these travelers will provide an escape route from this unpleasant turn in the conversation and you can all forget it ever happened!

Esmerelda followed his lead, having noticed Ralo'shan's silence. "That's an incredible idea, Mr. Rainsong. Erikur, could you and Sonja start the preparations for our camp outside? I need to speak to miss Ralo'shan for a little while longer.

With a nod, Erikur whispered in some foreign tongue to the troll woman and they followed Geldor downstairs. Crisis averted! She should really avoid being so negative, she told herself. That whole unpleasantness seems like it was years ago and now it has been forgotten. Perhaps this clever human will speak up again, and we may converse in a more planned way.

She did not have to wait long as Esmerelda pulled the chair Sonja had been in to face her and patted it, motioning for Ralo'shan to approach. "Would you like to sit down? I'd love to talk to for a few minutes."

Oh my! She'd love to talk to me? That's incredible, that's like eating bean sprouts in the moonlight. What even happened before that was so unpleasant? This is actually overpleasant. "I would very much like to sit down!" she replied as she sat down. Ralo'shan looked at the human now, assuming that she intended to lead the conversation.

Leading the conversation, Esmerelda began with a compliment. "You know, I always admired the women of the night elves so much. It must have been fun to grow up in a society where women could be free to explore the wilds and make their own decisions. Things are changing in the Eastern Kingdoms, but by and large it's still difficult for us. When I decided to be a hunter like my twin brother, our parents were livid. It was so hypocritical." Esmerelda's eyes had drifted off to the side, gazing at the starts from underneath the roof of the tower. She looked back to the priestess in front of her. "I guess that's something you never have to deal with, right?"

This was breathtaking. These travelers had only been at the tower for a few minutes and already this one was opening up so much, sharing so many thoughts and feelings. All of this would be recorded in her mental diaries for sure!

"Well, no, our society was quite different even when I grew up. We are quite adventerous."

Esmerelda leaned in closer, speaking as soon as Ralo'shan had finished her sentence. "So, it must be a habit for you to sometimes leave home, you know, leave the old comfort zone and travel."

Questions, new questions. Did she...did she want to know about Ralo'shan? To learn more? She was more than honored, she was flattered. Whatever this little human wants to know about Ralo'shan, the information was hers. The priestess am so honored! And flattered!

"Yes, yes! We pride ourselves on our independence and free spirits. Traveling outside of our comfort zones poses no threat to us."

"So," continued the human, "have you ventured out in to Silithus recently? I mean, we've been here two weeks, I was wondering if what we saw of the landscape and the current weather is the norm."

Oh, how quaint! The human wants to discuss the weather. That is a worthy topic as long as it is being discussed with others.

"Well, currently it's a bit chillier than usual, I want camping about a month ago and the temperature dropped quite a bit at night. Cold weather is fun in its own way though, right?"

Esmerelda saw an opportunity and took it. "So you can sleep outside of Staghelm Point, and you wake up where you went to sleep right?"

Ralo'shan paused, once again feeling as though her hippogriff had flown off course. How could an answer be given to that question without adding negativity to the atmosphere?

Esmerelda seemed to realize that the priestess had been pushed enough and backed off. "Anyway Ralo'shan, everyone whom we've asked speaks so highly of you. We would feel honored if you were to travel with us. Our guild is expanding and Geldor is our only advisor at the moment. You will find us accomodating and our members eager. But...for now, we have some food we've brought with us. We have some Stormwind brie along with dried fruit and beef jerky we brought with us. It would be so delightful if we could all share food and chat about lighter topics."

Oh, sweet relief. "I love lighter topics!"

* * *

Ralo'shan stood at the north edge of her tower, watching the humans enter their tents below. It was so strange that the human male was sharing the same tent with the troll female. For what purpose would they sleep in the same quarters? She couldn't wrap her head around it.

Before she could spend more time looking at the tents and taking in the impressive stitching, a storm crow landed on the edge of the railing for the top of the tower. Before Geldor could even shift back into his elven form, Ralo'shan had already turned her back to him and was quickly straightening our her lovely green gown and adjusting her braids as needed. When the elf had been waiting for a few moments, Ralo'shan turned around in a very precise, accurate way to turn around and pretended as though she didn't know he was there. "Greetings my druid, I didn't know you were there."

"I hope that my presence is not felt as an intrusion to your privacy," he said as he looked down humbly.

"Not at all, not at all. It's so nice to hear our language spoken again, it has really been quite some time." This felt so natural, so easy. Travelers in general were welcome, but another night elf - especially one close to her age - was like an old friend. They had just met each other, but the fact that they were both alive from the time of the Sundering (as they discovered during their conersation) was a connection that led to an immediate friendship. They could relate to each other and talk about the old times after having only been introduced to one another that night.

The two ancient elves sat in silence for a while, slowly beginning to discuss more serious matters. Ralo'shan had heard tales from others, but she needed to confirm much of what had happened recently. Geldor informed her of the horrors of the Third War and the destruction of the World Tree, of the growing of Teldrassil, their people's entering into the Alliance and all the changes that had come with it. It was a long discussion, and they were both a bit tired at the end. She eventually broke the silence.

"We went without change for 10,000 years," she sighed. "Now in the past five years, so much has changed. What will happen to us in the next fifty? Or five-hundred? I fear for the future of our people."

"We may not live for another five-hundred," Geldor reminded her. "We are mortal now; just like my companions below. We must learn to deal with the outside world, to live with it, to be a part of it, or we will never survive."

Ralo'shan was puzzled. She had only recently begun meeting foreigners. "Do you really think we are like them?"

Geldor stared off into the sky, admiring the constellations and galaxies above with her. "We cannot allow outselves to be haughty. We have so much to teach these younger races, but for all their lack of wisdom and short lifespans, they still have things to teach us. About technology, about society, about relations, about life, about love, about..."

"How would one of these new races teach an elf anything about love?" Ralo'shan chortled. She was so comfortable speaking to another one of her own kind, in her own language. So much of her anxiety was gone; she was no longer planning what she said before she said it.

"All people have the ability to feel great things for each other, if they would only reach out." He smiled wide while still staring at the sky. "My nephew married a human, like Esmerelda, you know."

Shock. Like a lightning bolt of electric shock. Ralo'shan could not accept what she had just heard...no, this is not right.

"Surely you must be advising him on how he can separate from her in the swiftest manner and return to the ways of our people!"

Geldor blushed slightly, surprising Ralo'shan. What did he feel shy about? "My priestess...I officiated their wedding."

She was floored. Flabbergasted. Every cute, non-vulgar word for exclamation that one could think of. It was unthinkable...this noble Druid of the Talon...what? How?

Ralo'shan turned to Geldor with her arms crossed. He turned to face her, his head down as he smiled, his cheeks still a bit flushed. "Defend your position," she challenged him.

"What is there to defend?" He had looked up again and his voice was sincerely questioning. "He found someone who makes him happy. Who am I to judge his choice?"

Who am I to...what? What was he saying? Ralo'shan was so confused.

"My druid...how could you? You know that the number of our men is still lower than the number of our women. Every night elf man who runs off with a female of another race is robbing a night elf woman - somewhere out there - of her birthright."

Geldor raised an eyebrow and halfway turned toward the stars. He wasn't going to budge, but he was sensitive to her feelings and didn't want to cause offense. "There isn't anything wrong if some night elf women want to marry foreigners just like some night elf men do."

Ralo'shan gave him a blank, confused stare. Her mind was blank and confused. "I am confused."

"My priestess, our numbers are dwindling. Our lands are beseiged, just like those of all the civilized races of Azeroth. It was banding together that helped us to end the Third War and win the Battle of Mount Hyjal. With the loss of our immortality, it is only banding together that will help us to survive. Along the way, some among our ranks - and theirs - will make life choices which aren't conventional. That is inevitable and to be honest, that is acceptable. People are people wherever you go. This world is harsh and difficult, but there is so much love in the people all around us if one only dares to look."

Ralo'shan's arms were still folded and she was facing Geldor. Logically, what he had said made so much sense but her heart didn't want to accept it. Passion and reason existed simultaneously within her, but without enough contact with others during her years at Staghelm Point, it was difficult to reconcile the two.

She didn't have long to ruminate. "My priestes...why are you still here? What keeps you now?"

She was taken aback when the human brought it up in front of the whole group before. These young races and their impropriety...it was so endearing, yet so inappropriate as well.

"I'm afraid, my druid."

"Of what?"

Ralo'shan let out a long, drawn-out sigh. "There is nothing for me out there. I've been tied to this tower for a thousand years since the War of the Shifting Sands. The world has moved on, and it surely has done so without me. I..." She paused for a moment, feeling a bit vulnerable. She felt she could open up in front of another 16,000 year old elf, but that was always theoretical. Now it was real.

"I have no social skills. They have deteriorated far too much. And I'm aware of the fact that some of the travelers who stop here only ask me the same questions to make fun of me later. But I feel...helpless. It's been too long. I can't go bac now. Staghelm Point is the only home that I know."

She looked up to see Geldor quietly chuckling to himself. She felt indignant and crossed her arms again. This was an emotion she had not felt in a long time and now he gave it to her twice in one night. "Is my plight humorous?"

He shook his head and looked her in the eye now. "My priestess, please consider all the news of which I have informed you. The world has changed so much, so fast. These younger races - the humans, the dwarves, even reformed members of the Horde who have left their violent ways - they need guidance. They want guidance. This guild has taken me on as an advisor and treats me with a respect I had not predicted. I help them, but they also help me so much with new perspectives on life, with new experiences we give each other, with the happiness we can bring to each others' lives." He paused as he looked up at the moon. "Everybody needs friends, my priestess. They are what make this life worth living."

Geldor left one hand on the railing but turned back to face her now. Mimicking his actions, he uncrossed her arms and did the same.

Ralo'shan's mind had not considered these concepts before, not even while rehearsing for visitations from others. The speed by which she had to process all of this was difficult for her. She didn't know what to do, what to say.

"I don't really know what to do or what to say," she said. "You make it sound so easy, but I'm not normal. Normal people don't live alone, every day, for a thousand years without anyone to keep them company. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I will not find that acceptance, that there won't be a place for me in this world. Maybe I am wrong, but there is a chance that I am right. And if I leave this place, and I fail to find my place...I will return here. There is nowhere else to go. And I fear that if I fail and end up returning here...oh, Geldor..." Her voice trailed off and for the first time in hundreds of years, she felt sadness. She looked down toward the sands below. She was not prepared for this type of emotion. Nothing had even happened to her yet, but even thinking about it stung so much.

He continued looking at her, feeling the sense of worry and apprehension emanating in a sort of aura all around the top floor of the tower.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be, after being alone for so long. It must be scary. But listen to me, Ralo'shan. This is life. Life is happiness, and it is sadness as well. And even the sadness, even the pain, even the feeling upset, it's all part of life. You can't have one without the other. The goal in everyone's life is to find that balance, that space where you have found the balance that works for you. And with experience like yours..I mean, Ralo'shan, you are 16,000 years old. You've seen things these people wouldn't believe. You _will_ find your place in the world, I am sure of that."

She was touched by his kindness. There were so many emotions welling up inside of her, all from a few discussions with unexpected travelers in a single night. It was overwhelming.

"Tomorrow just before noon, my companions will need to return to Cenarion Hold. From there, we will fly back to Theramore. It's a port city where the guild is located, and from there we can access every corner of the globe. They are expanding and they need more experienced advisors to guide their new recruits. You have been offered a place based on what is said about your efforts against the Qiraji all those years ago."

She had looked up at him again. It was an odd feeling, being so old, so wise yet needing to be advised on something so simple as making friends and experiencing the world. He knew she would need to rest her mind soon.

"If you choose to remain here, you know what the only outcome will be. But if you come with us, with people who will take you in and give you a place where you belong, I am sure that you will begin a journey which you will never regret having begun."

"It's...it's so kind of you all."

"It would be kind of you to pass on the knowledge you have."

Ralo'shan clutched the penant she wore around her neck. It was so old that she would need to rummage through her diaries to remember how and when she acquired it. Still, it was convenient as she was worrying and needed a security blanket to cling to.

"We should both take our rest. My companions will be ready early tomorrow, and if you do grace us with your presence - and we all sincerely hope you do - then you will need your energy for the two day trip to Cenarion Hold."

She exhaled deeply and the muscles in her back relaxed. This was an intense night, more intense than the past hundred years combined.

"I _will_ think about it, Geldor Rainsong. I just need time."

He nodded and bowed, taking a step back. "You know where to find us. My companions will prepare breakfast for us tomorrow. Do try so sleep in."

The druid was gone a few moments later, leaving the priestess to stare at the moon until sleep overtook here. "Elune...I don't know...please...show me what to do."


	3. Real Life

The next morning, Ralo'shan sat on the top floor of her tower and watched the others gather their belongings. Esmerelda took care to pack up her tent and supplies carefully. Everything was placed into her travel bag neatly as she went over a mental list to ensure that she hadn't forgotten everything. Across the small courtyard in front of the main door of Staghelm Point, her brother Erikur and the troll Sonja were chatting in some foreign language as they rinsed off the cutlery and cooking supplies with water from a large clay pot. Geldor was tending to the animal mounts, ensuring that the two horses, the ram and the raptor were rested and ready for the two-day trip to Cenarion Hold.

Breakfast with Ralo'shan had been much quieter than the dinner last night. Geldor had requested that his younger companions not ask the priestess directly whether or not she would come so as not to pressure her, though when Esmerelda couldn't contain herself and directly requested that Ralo'shan come, the druid smiled to himself and didn't intervene. Ralo'shan, for her part, had looked pensive and didn't respond as she finished her food. She had excused herself after the meal, asking to "take care of some things" inside as the travelers packed. Her ambiguous way of speaking was different than what the travelers had initially become used to.

The priestess descended from the top of the tower, which now contained only the table, chairs and a wooden plate which had once been covered with bean sprouts. Looking out over the sandy wastes, she finally said consciously something she had thought for so long but had tried to shove down.

"You are my prison, Staghelm Point..." Her voice was almost a whisper, overdramatized as though she were on a stage. "...but you are the only thing I know would never reject me."

Ralo'shan had been sad for a very long time, but after a thousand years she had learned how to mask the negativity through prayer, meditation and taking as much time as possible for her daily tasks around the tower. She should feel delighted that these travelers were willing to give her a place to stay and an advisory position with their guild based solely on her reputation; yet her heart was full of dread. Her confession of her true feelings to the druid the night before had brought out so many emotions she had tried to shove down. It would not be possible to do so again. It was too hard.

She traced the lines of the grout between the bricks of the tower as she descended the staircase. She had counted every one of the 1,037 bricks in the tower so many times and knew which ones were misshapen and which ones were damaged. She could subconsciously measure the height of each step and the order in which the different steps came; she had spent days here and there over the centuries doing all her chores blindfolded simply to test herself in case - oh, by Elune - she were ever to receive an eye injury out there and be forced to fend for herself in perpetual darkness. By the moon...she was lonely. For the first time in the millenium of isolation there, she admitted to herself that she felt lonely.

Ralo'shan looked over all her worldly possessions on the bottom floor of her tower. Her prayer book and the six volumes of filled diaries would be heavy, but would fit snugly in the burlap traveling bag that Esmerelda had not accidentally left on the table downstairs. Much to the elf's surprise, the troll woman Sonja had actually refolded all of Ralo'shan's clothing in a way that they would fit snugly in the bag as well. All the items had been carefully arranged next to the bag on the table, and aside from the mattress and bedding underneath as well as the laundry basket, that was everything Ralo'shan owned which was portable. The garden was immobile.

It felt so good to be remembered - by others - and even better to be invited to join a group of adventurers who appeared to value mentorship and experience. She was so afraid, though.

"I'm so afraid..." she whispered to herself and she straightened out her green dress.

With so much free time on her hands, she was used to spending days at a time considering all the possible outcomes of even the smallest decisions. She once took a week weighing all her options before leaving her clothing to dry on the top floor of her tower after doing the laundry instead of down in the courtyard. She could stare at two bean sprouts for half an hour before deciding which one to eat first. But now, she had been given only a single night to choose between leaving everything she had come to know and felt comfortable with, or to pass on what could be her only chance to finally leave her mental prison.

Ralo'shan sat down on the steps in front of the main door and hugged herself lightly. She had only a few minutes left to make her decision. She did her best to stave off the growing anxiety she felt and prayed that Elune would shine her light on the correct path.

Once the party was ready and prepared to leave, Esmerelda lept for the opportunity to be the one to check on Ralo'shan. Her brother only nodded, content to let her handle the talking, and Sonja couldn't (or wouldn't) do it. Esmerelda knocked on the door once, and then waited with her hands clasped together in front of her. There was a pause, and she was about to knock a second time when Ralo'shan opened the door, her facial expression unreadable.

"So, um, Priestess Ralo'shan," Esmerelda said as she smiled nervously. "Iiiiit's...time to go now! So, we have one of the horses free and without a rider. We'll make the treck to Cenarion Hold, check the mounts in there and then Geldor, my brother and I will return to Theramore with the help of the flight master. Sonja will stay in Ratchet, but we'll be in touch. Our guild barracks are there in Theramore along with our facilities and everything. So..."

Esmerelda glanced back at Geldor, who was pretending not to notice. She turned back to Ralo'shan. "...will you be coming with us?" She flashed the elf priestess an excited grin.

Ralo'shan stared at the small human woman for a moment, blankly but not rudely. She cast her eyes down as she stepped back and closed the door to her tower.

Esmerelda turned to meet her brother Erikur's gaze, both of them perplexed now. He shrugged, honestly surprised that the elf had decided not to join them. Sonja crossed her arms, muttering something to Erikur in that foreign language again. Esmerelda turned to Geldor, who relaxed against his staff as he looked up at the sky. Though the sun was up, the moon was still barely visible just over the mountain top.

Just as Esmerelda had turned away pouting, she main door swung open again.

"Sorry, I had to put on my hiking boots. Sandals aren't ideal for such long journeys."

Ralo'shan was standing in the doorway now, the burlap travel bag slung over her shoulder and chafing her green dress a bit. She was wearing light brown leather hiking boots that the group guessed were probably knee high. Before she even had time to step out, the small human was already pushing the priestess's normal limits of interaction.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Esmerelda squealed as she rushed forward and threw her arms around the much taller woman's neck, causing Ralo'shan to step backward a few steps. The human's brother and tall companion that seemed just a little too close laughed as Geldor kept his gaze fixed upward, a small smile breaking across his face as he closed his eyes and stifled a chuckle.

Closing the door without locking it, Ralo'shan struggled to process all the words coming out of the excited young human's mouth about their guild, their purpose and the best clothing stores in Theramore. Erikur managed to stop himself from laughing just long enough to take his sister by the arm and guide her down the path toward the mounts, allowing the priestess to fasten her bag to the large ram-like animal with the druid's help.

"I'll remain shifted for most of the journey to Cenarion Hold," Geldor explained in Darnassian as they worked. "During the day, I'll perch safely on the ram here to catch some sleep. At night, you all can set up camp and I'll be awake to patrol the area. You'll be able to take the smaller horse here," he said as he motioned to a mottled black and white pony.

"Oh, and be prepared for more questions during the trip," he added. "They're inquisitive and friendly, but they talk a bit more than you may be used to."

There didn't seem to be enough mounts for everyone, however. "There don't seem to be enough mounts for everyone," Ralo'shan said. "You'll perch on the ram carrying the supplies and travel bags, I'll ride the pony. So what about-"

The priestess was cut off as this group became more and more...unique?

Esmerelda mounted the blood red rapter, the distinctive Horde beast providing no resistance as a member of the Alliance climbed onto its back. Erikur mounted the large, dark brown clydesdale horse and...Ralo'shan's eyes widened as Sonja, the troll woman, mounted the horse as well. At the same time. Right against the human man's back. And she wrapped her hands...oh my!

Noticing that Ralo'shan had raised her right hand to her face was covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers, the druid finally intervened. "Esmerelda, why don't you and Priestess Ralo'shan ride out front. That way, she can answer the questions you listed in your notes the other day."

Esmerelda shot her brother a fake frown as she held the laughter in and rode out front. The now blushing elf practically lept onto the pony and pulled forward to meet her as Sonja purred something in that foreign language with the word 'voodoo' clearly understandable at the end of the sentence. Wait, why was she resting her chin on Erikur's shoulder? Wait, why was he smiling like that as he turned his head back...no, none of this was adding up. For the first time in a long time, Ralo'shan found herself searching for something to look at other than others.

As the four mounts exited the couryard, Ralo'shan shut the gate without locking the hatch and hurried back to the front. They descended the curving slopes down and around the ledge upon which her tower had been built, eventually finding their way out onto the sandy plain and turning west. As Esmerelda continued chattering away rapid fire, a storm crow landed on the back of the raptor behind her and lightly pecked at her arrow quiver. Taking the hint, the human looked back at the crow and then at the priestess, and promptly started to pretend that her belt pouch needed to be rearranged.

Her neck crooked back at the tower that was once hers, Ralo'shans formerly blank facial expression broke as the sadness laying behind it rose to the surface. Her only home, her safe haven, her shelter from the elements and the only source of comfort and ownership for literally more than a thousand years grew smaller and smaller behind the party. She mouthed the word 'goodbye' as the roof of the tower that was _not_ hers anymore disappeared under the horizon, leaving nothing but the sandy wastes open before them. Trusting her fate now to these kind strangers who were so strange yet to kind, Ralo'shan bid farewell to Staghelm Point forever.

* * *

Geldor hadn't been joking when he warned Ralo'shan of the amount of talking she had to be prepared for. All along the trail during their first day of travel to Cenarion Hold, Esmerelda fired off questions about the first War of the Shifting Sands, formation tactics, the effectiveness of individual, irregular adventurers participating in battles alongside organized forces and the past 16,000 years of military history on Azeroth in general. Ralo'shan was delighted to find that her knowledge was so fascinating to these younger races - truly she was - but she found herself yearning for a hearty supper not so much out of hunger as out of a desire to do something with her mouth other than answering questions.

"I sure do yearn for a hearty supper," Ralo'shan said in an attempt to imitate the casual and informal speaking habit of the humans. Perhaps they will feel that she is just one of them. If she is to stay as an adviser to this guild, there would need to be a sort of personal rapport between them.

"Oh, we brought your bean sprouts from the garden," Esmerelda beamed with more enthusiasm than the elf thought necessary. "I hope you don't mind! You know, since you're coming with us and all."

Ralo'shan winced at the reminder, but she was glad to have at least some token of her personal long vigil along with her. It took Geldor a quarter of an hour to scout the area and ensure it was free of ravenous insectoids, and another half hour for the brother and sister duo to set up the tents while the druid tended to the animals. Ralo'shan was quite surprised at how comfortable Sonja seemed with her as they prepared dinner, despite being a "reformed" member of the Horde, as Geldor had referred to her. By the time they were all seated for dinner - breakfast for the druid - darkness had fallen. The effort of eating the tough jerky and cleaning up after the meal was a welcome diversion after a day of riding and talking. Turning to the tents, Ralo'shan noticed that once again Sonja and Erikur were sharing a tent. Trying to erase the memory from her prudish mind, she practically dove into the other tent with a blushing Esmerelda and willed herself into a deep sleep.

Having answered what she now realized were preliminary questions on the first day, Ralo'shan was relieved to be asked fewer questions on the second day. While she knew her social skills would take some time to develop, she found she had quickly learned how to flip things back onto Esmerelda. The small human really seemed to enjoy talking about herself, which was advantageous because it allowed the priestess to relax into merely listening. By noon, Ralo'shan felt as though she must now be an expert on the price of wool in Goldshire and some monthly event that involved racing turtles.

It was a big enough relief that, upon waking up, she was still in the tent and had not somehow materialized back at Staghelm Point. The curse truly was broken, but so was her excuse to hide herself away from the world. Her sense of dread had not dissipated. While she could easily socialize with a small group of people who had chosen to seek her out, Cenarion Hold was a garrison with more than a thousand people according to Erikur. And Theramore...oh, a foreign city of mostly non-elves that function as a major port? Her choice had been made, but it wasn't until the early afternoon on the second day that the ramifications were finally reacting with her natural anxiety.

She hadn't had enough time to think about things, think about consequences, think about what to say in response to questions, before the time had finally come.

"Look! Look!" Esmerelda shouted excitedly. She always seemed so excited. "That's the watchtower of Cenarion Hold, over the horizon! We're so close!"

Ralo'shan gulped visibly atop the pony. Sonja and Erikur whispered to each other in that foreign language behind them as the storm crow riding the ram stirred and appeared to wake up. Esmerelda's renewed chatter was inaudible beneath the dread welling up the way it might upon being lead to the gallows. They had come so far; there was no going back now.

So many questions swirled around in Ralo'shan's head. What if the group decided to leave her once they reached Theramore? What if things just didn't work out, as things often tend to do? What if...what if there were no flights out of Cenarion Hold? She couldn't turn back east and risk passing by the...oh, she was too afraid to even complete the thought. She was so confused now, knowing that there was no turning back but wanting so badly to find a way out. The elf didn't know where she wanted to go. Not with people but not alone, not far away but far away. She didn't even notice that Esmerelda was staring at her.

"Would you like some water?" the human hunter asked as she offered a small, handheld waterskin to Ralo'shan. The priestess accepted it without looking and ended up swallowing a bit of the water down the wrong tube, coughing awkwardly for a moment as she went over a list in her head of all the things around her and wondered which one she should look at. The walls and even the sides of some buildings within Cenarion Hold were visible over the horizon now, the traditionally elven architecture familiar yet still foreign, as was everything else outside of the bubble she had lived in.

Shifting into elven form as he landed on the ground alongside the two women, Geldor leaned into his staff as he spoke. "It's been a long ride for both of you; since we're so close, perhaps you could all stretch your legs a bit." Taking the hint again, Esmerelda swung her right leg back over the left side of the raptor and slipped down, both mounts now between her and the two elves as she led the reptile by the reins. After a millenium of not having ridden anything, the suggestion was a welcome change of pace for Ralo'shan as well. She gripped Geldor's outstretched left hand as she dismounted, noticing for the first time that he was favoring his right knee. Sonja and Erikur seemed oblivious to everything as they remained seated on the talk clydesdale.

Sensing her discomfort, Geldor spoke in Darnassian using a low voice. "My Priestess...the issue of coming back into the world, and of leaving that solitude you experienced...it isn't just to experience the world. It's also for the world to experience you, and all you have to give."

As comforting as it was to hear that from someone in a similar position to herself, she still wasn't sure the world would have a place for her. "I'm still not sure the world will have a place for me," she said. "Nobody ever came back for long. Even my comrades who had survived the war...they would come and stay for four days, a week. One of my fellow Sisters of Elune stayed for two weeks before leaving to seek news about the wellbeing of her relatives. None of them would come back, aside from those patrolling the trail running east-west through Silithus." Saying it out loud felt so easy now that she didn't even realize how normal she sounded.

The druid listened while focusing his gaze ahead on the approaching garrison, waiting until he was sure she had finished talking before he replied. "Your feeling is natural. What you've been through here by yourself must have been so difficult. But that doesn't mean you were meant to live that way forever. Fate left you there for a period, and fate led these young adventurers to seek you out as well."

They were so close to Cenarion Hold now that the noise of the streets could be heard. Erikur had explained that it was still primarily a military outpost to continue monitoring the activity of what silithids and qiraji were remaining, but there were also the normal contractors and service providers found in such settlements. That meant people. There would be people everywhere. Ralo'shan could distinctly feel her pulse in her neck as the group ascended the earthen slope leading to the main gates. Sonja and Erikur dismounted now to lead the ram and the tall horse up steadily.

There were two sentinels guarding the main gate. People Ralo'shan didn't know. What if they wouldn't let her enter? What if they demanded to know who she was? Would they believe her story? Would they find it boring? These were only two people and she felt distressed...what about an entire town full of people?

Ralo'shan stopped. "I can't," she said as she stared at the dirt in front of her and shook her head.

Esmerelda motioned to the troll and her brother to wait for a moment. She gave the priestess what little privacy was possible on the slope, but still peered from behind the raptor's neck. Instinctively, Ralo'shan gripped Geldor's hand, too nervous to even feel embarrassed like she normally would for doing so. She was surprised enough to open one eye when her new companion squeezed back.

"You can keep your eyes closed if that makes it easier," he whispered. "You won't even feel it, I promise."

There was no way to go but forward. She cupped her other hand over her forehead like a visor and pretended to be shielding her eyes from the sun. The voices grew louder, but without her vision in an unfamiliar place she had no idea where she was going. They all took slow, careful steps as she heard Esmerelda greet the two sentinels.

And then, the strangest thing happened. As they continued walking, they crossed some invisible line; some border that she was sure could not be seen. She shivered slightly as a wamrth quickly passed over her, as they she had walked through a penetrable heat wall. The voices were all around her...and they were just like the voices of her companions. There were more of them, but they were all familiar. The activity sounded familiar. The town sounded familiar. She had been around people before. She had been to towns before. None of this was new. It was all so far away, but it wasn't new.

Ralo'shan opened her eyes. It would have been dishonest to claim that a wave of anxiety hadn't slammed into her for a split second, but it would have been similarly dihsonest to claim that it didn't dissolve just as quickly.

People. Everywhere, people. Some of them looked happy, some of them looked upset, and almost all of them were busy. There were peddlers working at stalls in the streets, laborers carrying bags of things to and fro, other travelers congregating inside the bottom floor of the inn, people simply making small talk in the streets. Elves, humans, big shaggy tauren, dwarves and a surprising number of orcs. People from different places speaking in different languages, going about their daily business as though it were normal to be surrounded by other people.

It was. It felt normal. It wasn't scary at all. It was slightly intimidating, but that felt almost a bit...exciting. A pair of elven sentinels passed in front of the group, their relatively fast paced conversation implying that they were only a few hundred years old. Another Priestess of the Moon - as indicated by her silver armor - almost bumped into the group and looked directly at Ralo'shan.

"It's nice to meet you," the other priestess said. To Ralo'shan. It was nice to meet her!

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you too!" What a pleasant exchange!

A pink haired gnome zipped up in front of the group as they moved into the main square of the garrison. "Hey, you're the priestess from Staghelm Point, right? Heard about you."

She heard about her? "You heard about me?" Ralo'shan said incredulously.

The gnome was jittery as she spoke. "Yeah, most everyone has heard about you. You fought in the war!" The hyperactive humanoid bounced off before finishing her own thought.

Esmerelda bounced over to the two elves and locked her arm with Ralo'shan's. "See? I knew you would be fine," she said in her typical cheery voice. "Isn't this nice?"

Ralo'shan was too overwhelmed to do anything but nod. An old, caramel-colored taurent brave trotted by with his loud footsteps, smiling at the priestess and her companions for no readily available reason. People smiling, just to see other people!

"Thank you," Ralo'shan whispered to her new friends on her left and her right. "Thank you for bringing me with you."

Ralo'shan had died many times, but for that millenium she hadn't really lived. As Sonja and Erikur began unloading their travel gear in front of the inn and handing it off to a porter, the night elf priestess said a silent prayer of thanks for her being there. The voices, the warmth, the busy dirt roads all around the square...she was happy with all of it. And she wasn't afraid. Somewhere, in this world full of people, there was now a place for her, and there were people who would need her just as they needed others.

Stepping up on a small log with Esmerelda to get a better view of the crowded roads, Ralo'shan took an unnecessarily deep breath as she let the experience sink in. For the first time in over a thousand years, she truly felt alive.


End file.
